Timeless and Priceless
by shadowlover96
Summary: Madeleine Holo was one of the smartest student in the new school she transfered into, Ouran Acadamy. She wasn't expecting to meet the host club, let alone join it. During her adventure with the Host, she must face drama, and love HikaruXocXKaoru
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The bell on the clock tower stroke 1. As its bells echoed the empty halls of Ouran Academy. My foot steps also echoed the halls as I made my way to my classroom. That was where I did my college work and classes. Yet, I'm only a honor student and first year.

My name is Madeleine Holo, and I was probably one of the smartest people in this school. I only student in this class, and I only went to class in the afternoon. Part of why I went to class in the afternoon was because I worked. What is it that I do for work? Well, that's a whole other topic for another time. Anyway…. I had only been going to this school for 2 weeks and nobody (and I mean absolutely nobody) has talked to me at this school. Well other than the teachers and staff. Was I really that invisible?

~FF~

I sat in my chair, waiting for the halls to clear and the students to go to their last class of the day. I had my book in my lap, but I stared out the window because it was to noisy to concentrate on the book. Plus, I had read the book, that was in my lap, many times and now I'm finally losing interest in it. I shut my book and the bell rang moments later.

I had finish my homework, so I knew that I was going to be bored out of my mind. So I got up and left the room. I hadn't really wandered the school yet in my 2 weeks of being here. Ouran was nice, clean, and (of course) huge. I ended up walking down a long hall way that had lots of windows on both sides.

As I walked passed one of the windows, a huge flock of birds took off. I stopped walking to look at them. They were actually a flock of doves. The view from my point was amazing really, even breathtaking. I had full view of the clock tower and the school's garden. The garden looked quiet and peaceful.

'Maybe I could do my work there tomorrow' I thought as I moved on my way down the hall. At the end of the hall there was a door. I looked at the sign that was above the door as I got closer. It's an abandoned music room. I smiled 'Maybe there's a piano inside.' I opened the door and my excitement melted away. I frowned.

It didn't even look like a music room at all. The whole room was pink, just like the color of the school. There were comfy chairs, loveseats, and coffee tables everywhere. I was about to back out of the room when something caught my eye. In the corner of the room was a grand piano, half covered by a white sheet. I ran over to the piano and sat down on its black bench. I smiled again, lifting the fall up. Then I played.

I didn't play anything in particular, I really just played what came to mind. I played like that for a couple minutes, before I heard the door open. I stopped playing and turned to see who had entered. It was a small brown-eyed, brunette girl who had walked in. Her brunette hair was cut really short and she was wearing a boy's uniform. She almost looked like guy.

'Well, at least I'm not the only one who finds those yellow dresses hideous.' I was also wearing a boy's uniform because I refused to wear that yellow monstrosity.

"Hello there." The brunette girl smiled. "I don't think I've seen you around here. Are you a new student?"

"Yes I am." I smiled back. "I'm Madeleine Holo. It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too. I'm Haruhi Fujioka by the way."

"Well Haruhi, I'm glad, I'm not the only girl, at this school, who wants to wear a boy's uniform instead of that ugly yellow thing this school calls a dress." I looked at Haruhi to see that she was giggling at my comment, then she smiled really brightly at me.

"I'm impressed that you figured out that I'm a girl."

"Really?" I raised an eyebrow at her. Why would she impressed?

"Yes. Almost everyone at this school thinks I'm a boy."

"You've got to be kidding me?" Was everyone at this school really that rich that they're stupid?

"Nope. Only the rest of the Host Club knows I'm a girl." Haruhi said shrugging her shoulders.

"Host Club?" I swear my eyebrows probably were up to my hair line. "There's a Host Club here. Oh my god." I started laughing and holding my stomach. Then I just laughed even harder when Haruhi gave me a weird look. At my last school there was a Host Club there, and let me just say, that they were the man whores of the school. I let out a final giggle while I stood back up straight. "Ok. I have to meet them." I told Haruhi, as I smiled at her. She smiled back.

"Well I am one of the members. I'm, apparently, the 'natural type'." At that I giggled again.

"Really? There are types too." This was just getting better and better.

"I know." Haruhi sighed dramatically. "And I swear, it's like I'm surrounded by toddlers." Haruhi looked tired and stress when she said that. Then she smiled. "But really, most of them are just bakas." At that, both Haruhi and me were laughing our heads off. Then the bell rang. "Well, everyone else will be here any minute now." Haruhi looked at her watch.

"Ok, well I have to get my stuff from my classroom. So how bout I go grab that and I'll come right back?" I said, heading for the door slowly though so I hear Haruhi's reply.

"Sounds good to me."

"Ok then. Be right back." I smiled and waved to her, then left to get my stuff.

I was back, standing in front of the doors of the abandoned music room with my backpack in hand. I was going to go in, but I was starting to get a bad feeling for some reason. I pushed that feeling aside, and opened the door…..

Only to get attacked by rose pedals and a blindingly bright light!

"What the f-." I felt myself being swept off my feet and a hand on my cheek.

"Hello princess." I was try to blink the blindness from my eyes. It worked after a few seconds, and I found myself face to face with a blue-eyed, blonde dude. "My, my. You are very beautiful, my dear princess." The blonde dude said letting me stand by self. He took a step away from me, only to bow and pull a rose out of thin air, handing it to me.

"Um… thank you." I took the rose and looked around the room. I spotted Haruhi, but she was standing next to 5 other guys.

"Well, my princess. I am Tamaki Suoh; The King of this host club." He said, then spread his arms out dramatically with a stupid grin on his face. He started talking about the club and what it was that the club did. I only caught bits and pieces of what he was really saying. From what I got in those bits and pieces, I got my first and second impression of Tamaki. First was this - 'He's an idiot.' Second was this - 'He's a ladies man.' I let out a sigh and looked out by the window.

I felt someone pull at my sleeve. I looked down to see one of the other boys that were standing by Haruhi. He looked like an elementary kid, but he was wearing the school's boy uniform. He had honey-blonde hair, and big light brown eyes. He was smiling at me with a pink bunny rabbit tucked under his left arm.

"Hi there. My name is Mitsukuni, but you can call me Honey." Honey said smiling. He pointed up to the tallest of the other boys. He had black hair and he looked strong. "This is Takashi, but you can call him Mori." I smiled at Honey and Mori. Honey smiled back and Mori nodded his head. Then I was spun around and ended up being swept off my feet again by Tamaki,

"So who would you prefer. The Boy-Lolita type," Tamaki said pointing at Honey. Then he pointed at Mori. "or the Wild type." Then he pointed at the other black haired boy with glasses. He was sitting at a table, typing away on his computer. "Or the Cool type." The boy looked up from the computer and gave me a smile. It looked forced and fake.

"Hello Miss. Holo. I am Kyouya Ootori, the 'VP' of this club." Kyouya said, then he went back to his computer.

"Or maybe the Mischievous Type." I felt something on both of my shoulder.

"Hikaru Hatachiin." Said the person on my left shoulder. I look to my left to see an orange-haired boy with yellow cat-like eyes.

"Kaoru Hatachiin." Said the person on my right. I turned to look at him, only to find the mirror image of Hikaru. Twins. They looked familiar for some reason, but I could put my finger on it.

"Or the Natural type." Tamaki said pointing at Haruhi. She smiled at me and I smiled back. Then Tamaki had grabbed my chin, making me look at him. "or maybe me. The Princely type."

"Merci, mais non." I said, jerking my head from his hands and out from under the twins arms. 'Man, Haruhi was serious.' I shook my head and turned towards the door. But I was grabbed by my hand and spun around again.

"And what is your name, princess?" I frowned at Tamaki and stepped out of his grasp.

"I have two things to say to you Tamaki. One-" I held up one finger."- I am, in no way a princess. Two-" I held up another finger."- My name is Madeleine Holo." I said smiling at everyone. A second later the twins were leaning on my shoulders again.

"No wonder we thought you were familiar." The twins said at the same time, giving me a smile. "You're that really young Victoria Secret's model." I frowned.

"Is that the only thing I'm known for?" I muttered to myself.

"No, that's not the only thing, silly?" They said, both poking my cheeks. "Don't you remember? You also modeled with us one time." They teased. Now I remember.

"Oh yeah." I smiled. "I remember. You guys pulled a prank on the photographer. That was hilarious."

"Of course it was." Said Kaoru, smiling at me.

"We take our job very seriously." Hikaru finished, smiling also, but looking proud of him and his brother. I smiled at both of them, remembering what happened. That sharpie wasn't going to come off for days.

"So, Miss Holo, I've been informed that you know about Haruhi's little secret." Kyouya said pushing his glasses up with two fingers, causing a glare to cover his eyes.

"Yeah. I know Haruhi is a girl. What about it?"

"Well, we'll have to do something about that." Kyouya smiled at me, and I felt a shiver go up my spin. He had some kind of bad aura around him.

"It's not like I'm going to go around and tell other people's secrets that aren't mine to tell." I shook my head, not believing what I was hearing.

"Well, we can't really trust you, so we need to keep an eye on you." Kyouya looked over to Tamaki, who was sitting down deep in thought. "What do you think about this Tamaki?" Tamaki didn't say anything for a while, other than just staring at me for some freakish reason. Then he stood up.

"From now on-" Tamaki pointed a finger at me. "- you will be a member of the host club." I steared at him for a moment then started giggling.

"So. I'm like a hostess now?"

**I hope you guys like my first chapter. This is my first time writing a fanfic about The Ouran Highschool Host Club. Tell me what you think or what I should improve on. Thankz **^^

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**I finally got the next chapter up. I'm sorry to make everyone wait for along time. (-_-||| **

**Please forgive me…**

**By the way… I don't own Ouran High School Host Club, and if I did, then we would have a season 2. **

**Enjoy.**

**~~ oOoOoOo ~~**

"No, you're not going to be a hostess." Kyouya said, pushing his glasses up again. Tamaki, who was staring out the window, started making a weird face. He was also drooling.

"Looks like Tamaki is having perverted thoughts again~." The twins sang, still leaning on my shoulders. I smirked at that comment, but just then Tamaki snapped out of whatever trance he was in and smiled at me.

'Ok the weird idiot is looking at me.' I looked away from Tamaki's staring. Only to get tackled by him.

"You're going to be the cutest maid ever." My eyebrow twitched and I glared at Tamaki. Apparently Hikaru and Koaru saw he coming so they moved away from me before Tamaki tackled me. They now stood, looking down at Tamaki and me on the floor. I tried to push him off of me when I realized what he said.

"Maid? What the hell do you mean?" I said giving Tamaki one final, hard push. He gets of me, but he runs into a corner. That corner turned dark and depressing, and Tamaki started drawing circles in the ground. "He looks emo." I muttered under my breathe, still Hikaru and Koaru heard me and started laughing.

"My daughter said a naughty boy word." Tamaki mumbled to himself. My eyebrow twitched again.

"I'm not your daughter." I said, getting up from my position on the floor, and bonking Tamaki on the head lightly. "So, what the waffles are you talking about." The twins started laughing even harder than before, and Tamaki smiled, letting out a little chuckle.

"Di-did she just said w-what the waffles?" Koaru said between gasps of laughter.

"Y-yeah she did brother." Hikaru answered, holding onto his brother's shoulder for support. I turned and sent death glares at the two nimrods who were laughing their asses off, but they were too busy laughing to notice. I stopped glaring at them, figuring it was a waste of time, and turned my attention back to Tamaki.

"What did you mean by maid?" I asked again as Tamaki stood up, sending the twins a glare for some reason.

"What I mean is that my beautiful daughter is now the Host Club's new maid." Tamaki smiled proudly at me. "We already have the outfit…because my Haruhi won't wear it," Tamaki mumbled that last part, "So how about you go try it on and see if it fits." Tamaki started pushing me towards the back of the room. I felt a chill go down my spine as we got closer to the back room. I felt Tamaki's hand on my back disappear and two arms linking with mine.

"We'll help you get the outfit on." Hikaru and Koaru whispered to me. I would hear the smiles in their voices.

"Uh.. Absolutely not." I said pulling my arms out of theirs. All they did was shake their heads.

"Tisk tisk. You should know better Madeleine." They said at the same time, shaking a finger at me. "The outfit is a Hitachiin product, and you should know that our line of styles consist of multiple ribbons and buttons. There's no way you could get it on all by yourself." I frowned at them. They were right. At a photo shoot I needed at one point three people to help me into one outfit. It also took about ten minutes to finish all the buttons and ribbons to make sure that the outfit was securely on.

"…" I didn't know what to say to them. I knew that if I said yes then I would give in and fall for whatever mischief they had planned, but if I said no then I'd be doomed to be lost in the mess of ribbons and buttons of the outfit. Then I remembered that Haruhi was here, and that she could help me. "How about Ha-."

"THERE IS NO WAY I AM GOING TO LET YOU LITTLE DEVILS DRESS MY LITTLE GIRL!" Tamaki screamed, running up and putting himself between the twins and me. He glared at the twins as he tried to make me move behind him. Which only earned him getting poked hard in the side making him jump a little, but kept a hard glare on the twins.

"I'm not your daughter, Tamaki." I snapped, glaring at the back of his head. He must had either heard me or felt my glare because he turned around slowly and cautiously to face me. He looked at me with horror then ran to his emo corner again. I took a deep breath and let out a loud sigh. Tamaki was acting like a child. I glanced over at the twins to see that they were biting their fist to keep from laughing. Their faces were also red showing that they were trying "really hard" not to laugh. "How about I have Haruhi help me." Haruhi looked up by hearing her name.

"Haruhi, you see, is a commoner." Koaru said as the twins started moving towards me.

"The clothes that she buys are simple and not complex," Hikaru said nonchalantly as they walked around me from behind. They put their heads on my shoulders. "So in other words."

"Haruhi wouldn't know how to help you put on the complex outfit." Koaru finished.

"Not to go against you, but they're right. I probably would get confused." Haruhi said, walking over to the three of us. "I've seen the outfit. It is complex and it looked like a frustrating thing to put on." She gave me an apologetic smile and shrugged her shoulders. "Sorry."

"It's ok." I slumped my shoulders along with Hikaru and Koaru's heads. I felt them smirk against my cheeks, knowing that they won this little fight. I took another deep breath. "Fine.. You can help me with the outfit."

I regretted my decision when the twins high-fived each other, then started dragging me towards the back room.

Turns out that there wasn't anything complex about the outfit. The outfit had just three buttons and two ribbon. At least the twins didn't go into the dressing room with me that was in the back room. I stared at the maid outfit. Haruhi must have seen a different maid outfit because it was a simple black and white maid uniform. The skirt part was to about mid-thigh, and it had a tutu design to it.

I stripped my clothes and slipped the costume on. Holding it into place, it fit snuggly at my hips and chest. I tried to do the buttons, but only got the one at the bottom and failed to reach the middle one. I kept trying fruitlessly to get the button bending my back at different angles. After a minute of trying to get the button, I felt a pair of hands on my shoulders.

"Why don't you listen to us." Koaru said as his breath tickled the back of my neck.

"We told you that you wouldn't be able to put it on by yourself." Hikaru said while I felt the last two buttons become fastened and the two ribbons being tied together tightly. Then the hands on my shoulders disappeared. I turned around to find that the two had left the dressing room and I was alone again.

'God, those two are creepy sometimes.' I turned back around to grab the flats. Putting them on, I also spotted a head piece. Grabbing that and slipping it in place in front of my neat bun , I started to wonder if this outfit was to _revealing_. Looking in the mirror, I was surprised to see that it wasn't that bad. I did some poses, and looked at all the angles of myself in the dress. 'I like it. Maybe I can keep it and wear it a-'

"You done in there, yet!" I jumped a little, as my thoughts were interrupted, "Come on out already." The twins yelled impatiently. I sighed, shaking my head at them.

"Yes, I too would like to see how my darling daughter looks." Tamaki cooed, only to have the twins call him a perv. I frowned at Tamaki's idiocy.

"For the last freaking time, Tamaki. I am not your daughter." I through the curtain open to find that all of the host members were here in the back room. They must have all wanted to see how I looked.

"Wow. You look really pretty in that, Made-chan." Honey said with a giant smile, and Mori agreed with saying, "Yea…" I realized that was the first I heard Mori talk. I smiled at both of them.

Then I glared at Tamaki, only to have him ignore it and hug me, going on about how cute I look. The twins, seeing this, start calling him a perverted weirdo. Tamaki, being the _King_, let go of me to defend his pride from the twins. They argued back and forth. I watch, finding amusement from it. Someone cleared their throat to catch everyone's attention. We all turned to see that it was Kyouya.

"Miss Holo, come here tomorrow right after school to get ready. Your job will be explained to you tomorrow. You can go change, now." He said dismissing me. I frowned, but did what I was told and headed back into the dressing room. I took the flats and head piece off. Then Haruhi walked in.

"Sempai told me to help you with getting the outfit off." Haruhi said as she walked over behind me and untied the ribbon and undid the buttons. "There you go. Do you need anymore help?"

"No. Thank you though. I lifted the dress over my head and started putting the school uniform back on. During this, Haruhi left the dressing room to go back to the other hosts, who were talking in the other room. After I was fully dressed, I walked back over to the hosts.

"Hey I have two questions," Everyone turned to look at me, "Why do you guys have a maid outfit, and what time does the club end?" Tamaki answered me first.

"It's because we tried to get my little Haruhi to wear it for cosplay one time, but she just got mad at us." His face fell and he ran to his emo corner again from remembering. I just shook my head at him.

"Club hours end at 5." Kyouya told me as he typed away on his laptop.

"Sorry, but I cant stay that late." I had other things to do exactly at 5. Kyouya stopped typing on his laptop.

"And why is that?"

"I have stuff that I need to do exactly at 5."

"And what is this _stuff_ you need to do exactly?" God this guy asks so many questions.

"Personal _stuff_," I glanced at the clock on the wall, it was already 4:30, "and I have to go and get ready. So bye, see you tomorrow." I started heading out, grabbing my school bag on the way.

"We'll have to talk about this matter tomorrow, Miss Holo." Kyouya said as I grabbed the doorknob. I paused and turned to look at Kyouya.

"Why of course, Kyouya-sempia." I waved to everyone. "Bye guys, see you tomorrow." Everyone said bye and I left.

As I walked home I thought about tomorrow, and how I felt like it was going to be hectic.

**~~oOoOoOo~~**

**Hey everyone, shadowlover96 here, sorry again for not posting the second chapter for a long time. Please don't hate me. ((runs to Tamaki's emo corner))**

**Madeleine: Sorry again everyone. **

**Haruhi: Please review. **


	3. Cake and Maid service

**Hey mah readers, thanks for the reviews. I'm happy that you're all so~ eager for me to continue. Especially one individual, *cough cough* Animefreaks48 *cough* Sorry that it took awhile… again. I was just about done with typing it up when school started. I couldn't work on it because I have Pre-calc and French homework every night, along with other stuff. Yeah, so Junior year is in full gear for dishing out truck-loads of homework. Yay.**

**I am in a "writers block" right now for chapter 4, so please give me your ideas. I would love to read them, and if you're lucky, I might add it to the story. So put on your creative-silly-thinking caps on and let me read your ideas.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

I was running late, all because the photographer for today's shoot was as picky as a two-year old. I was in such a hurry to get to school that I didn't put my hair in it's usual bun. So it was flying all around me as I ran to the front gate of Ouran Academy. I slowed down to a casual walk before I actually entered the grounds.

Several groups of students were scattered around the front courtyard. Some talking, others laughing. Keeping their attention focused on their own group members. Unfortunately, when I passed one group, they fell silent and turned my way. And of course, that group consisted of all guys.

"Oh mah god! It's Madeleine Holo!" One of the boys whispered to the others. I ignored the group and kept walking, but when I was just about to reach the front doors, that same group started catcalling and whistling at me. I froze on the spot. I felt my cheeks heat up. I turned towards them, sending them a glare and flipping them off; but all they do is get louder. As this was going on, other groups started turning in my direction and other guys started doing the same thing. I felt my whole face heat up. I couldn't take it anymore. I turned and went inside as fast as I could, but I wasn't through it yet.

I was faced with the same problem in the halls. I tried to hide my face from all the guys that I passed in the halls, trying to get to the safety of my classroom as quick as I could. Still it was no use. Catcalls and sexual comments came from most of the guys I passed; while the girls commented and sneered at me. I ignored them the best as I could as I made it to my classroom.

I don't get why people always act like this. Is it because I only model PINK sleepwear and swimwear? There was only one time that I modeled for their underwear line, but I usually stay away from those modeling requests. People are also only noticing me now because of my hair. Everyday up until now I've had my hair up in either a messy or neat bun, and no one would talk or look at me. Like I was just another student at this damn rich kids school. Now the one day I forget to put my hair up, everyone notices me. God. Everyone at this school must be bigger idiots then I thought. But I could really could think of that at this moment because when I entered my classroom, I finally realized how late I was. And I had to worry about the wrath of my teacher.

OOoOoOo

Today the Host Club was cosplaying in togas. In fact, the whole clubroom was redesigned to look roman. I stood along a wall, beside three other servers. I was told by Kyouya that I was to stand here and wait to be called on. I didn't have to late long.

"Made-chan." I turn towards the high pit voice of Honey, where he is waving at me to come over. I headed over to him, Mori and Haruhi were also sitting at Honey's table. They had three guest sitting with them also. "Made-chan, can you bring me some more cake, please~." Honey said giving me the biggest puppy-dog eyes I had ever seen. I smiled at him.

"Yes, of course I will get you some more. What flavor would you like? And do you need anymore tea?" I glance at the table and see that everyone had an empty plate in front of them, except Honey. He had about 15 empty plates stacked up in front of him. There is no way he ate that much cake already.

"Strawberry!" He said jumping up on the couch, spreading his arms out wide with a huge smile. This made the guest squeal on how cute Honey was. "Takashi also want strawberry." Honey sat back down. I grabbed his large stack of plates. "Oh and yes would like some more tea please," he said smiling at me again.

"Ok. Now is there anything I can get anyone else?" I asked grabbing the plate that were in front of Mori, Haruhi, and the guest.

"Strawberry."

"Cherry."

"Chocolate, please."

I smiled at them then looked at Haruhi. She was staring off into space though, probably thinking about what flavor, maybe.

"How about you Haruhi?" I asked while putting all of the plates in one hand, balancing them as I grab the teapot. Which was an easy task.

"Well… I would like a piece of strawberry cake please." As she said this, she gave me one of her genuine smiles, and of course the three guests blushed madly while staring intensely at her. Oh the irony.

"On it." I smile at all of them then went to fetch their cake and tea. I went into the back kitchen to drop off the dirty plates and teapot. I grab the six pieces of cake and newly brewed tea and placed them all on a cart. I then head back over to Hunny-sempai's table. I give him his piece first then gave the others theirs while also pouring everyone more tea. When I was done, I started to head back by the other servers, but I was called on again by Hikaru and Kaoru.

As I approached their table, I saw that their two guests had fainted and were now slumped in their chairs. I glance at the twins only to find them with their noses touching.

"Why are you giving each other Eskimo-kisses?" I ask, standing just a few feet away from them. They turn their heads in my direction, but had not let each other go from their embrace.

"Because it's part of our act." Kaoru states, hugging his brother closer to him.

"Our act shows our love for one another." HIkaru also states, while he pulls Kaoru even closer to him that there was absolutely now space between them. At this, the two guests that had fainted, were now awake and were squealing with moe. I kept a straight face, trying to block this view from my mind. I glance at the table, to try and make my mind busy, and I noticed the empty plates and teacups. I grab the teapot and started to fill cup. I also grab everyone's empty plate. I was watching the twins from the corner of my eyes, and saw that they were watching my every more. They were starting to make me feel uncomfortable.

"Is there anything else I can get anyone?"

"Could I have another piece of strawberry cake, please?" The 2nd year guest asks. I smile at her. "Of course."

"I'm fine. Thank you." The 1st year guest says.

"Ok." I turn towards the twins. "How about you two?"

"We would both like a piece of chocolate cake." I nod at them then head for the kitchen again with plates in hand. I pass Hunny's table on my way to the kitchen and see him with frosting all over his face. I shake my head then walk over to him, pulling a napkin from my apron. He looks at me and I start to whip his face.

"Hunny-sempai, you sure make a mess when you're devouring your favorite cake." I finish whipping his face and see that he is smiling up at me.

"Yeah, I do get a little messy, but that's only because I love it so much." Then he gives me a confused look, "how did you know this was my favorite flavor?"

"I guessed." That was all I said as I gave him a smile then headed back to the kitchen. When I come out with the cakes, Kyouya calls me. I give Kaoru, Hikaru, and the 2nd year guest their cake before I go over to Kyouya. He doesn't look up from his laptop as I approach. "Yes Kyouya. Is there anything I can get you?"

"Yes there is. I need some more tea and I need you to go over to Tamaki's table and see if any of his guests need anything." I nod then head once again to the kitchen, when something splatters into my face.

"Look what you two did to my daughter!" I hear Tamaki yelling at who I believe are the twins.

"You're the one who through the cake Tono." So its cake that's all over my face. I lick my lips and taste chocolate. I then feel two hands on my shoulders shaking me.

"Is my daughter ok?! Please answer me Maddy!?" Tamaki yells rather dramatically in my ear. I reach up and remove the chocolate cake from my eyes. Able to see now, I find Tamaki right in front of my face. With my right hand full of chocolate cake and frosting, I shove it in his face.

"Why on earth are you throwing cake?!" I glare at Tamaki. "Did it ever occur to you that you could have hit one of your guests. And who were you trying to hit?" I glare at Tamaki as he whips the cake away from his eyes. He then stands up and shakes the cake off of his hands.

"I was trying to hit those two devils over there." He then points at the twins. "I heard them talking about pulling a prank on you."

"And that gives you the right to throw cake at them?" I glare at Tamaki harder and I watch as he gives me a sad look like he's about to cry.

"B-but they were going to prank you." I sigh and grab my head. Tamaki was acting like a little kid. I look around the room and see everyone watching the scene that was playing out. I look back down at Tamaki, who was now sitting on the floor looking up at me with wet eyes.

"Tamaki, I can take care of myself. Thank you for trying to stand up for me, but if it happens again, please don't throw anything." I then grab another napkin from my apron and hold it out for Tamaki. "Now here, clean yourself up. You still have guests to entertain." He looks at the napkin then looks at me again with a big smile. The next thing I know is that he's hugging me.

"I'm so sorry Maddy, I won't do it again." He hugs me even tighter.

"Tamaki.. I.. cant.. breath." He then lets me go and starts to clean his face with the napkin I gave him. I then fish out another napkin for myself so I could clean my face. But just then, I feel something on my right cheek. I turn and find Hikaru with his tongue out. Did he just lick me? I then feel something on my left cheek, I turn and find Kaoru with his tongue out also. "What the hell are you two doing?"

"You're covered in our favorite flavor." Hikaru says.

"And it was our cake that Tamaki through." Kaoru finishes. They were starting to make me feel uncomfortable again. They then both put their mouths on my cheeks then started to eat the cake off of my face. I felt my face heat up.

"What the hell! Get off me." I try to push the two away from me, but they kept a firm hold on me. I was now beyond my comfort zone. "Hikaru! Kaoru! Stop it!" I kept trying to get them off me. I then felt them at my ears.

"We will stop only if you play a game with us." Was that all they wanted? They just wanted to play a game?!

"Fine I will! Now get the fuck off me!" They finally let me go, but not before they got one more lick. I couldn't control the blush that heated my whole face. The two then came to stand in front of me, and they both had a chocolate ring around their mouths. They reached behind their backs and pulled out two, of the ugliest green hats I had ever seen. Putting the disasters on their heads.

"Lets play the 'Which one is Hikaru game'!" They spread their arms out wide to emphasizes their enthusiasm. They had to be kidding. This was the game?

"Are you serious, this is the game you wanted me to play?" I shake my head at them.

"Yes it is." They smile at me mischievously. This was going to be easy. It obvious which twin is which.

"This is a piece of cake." When I say this, I hear a 'YAY!' behind me that came from, none-other than, Hunny-sempai.

"Don't get cocky," they then link arms with each other. "Many ladies have tried, but none have succeeded." Wow, everyone must be stupid then.

"Only Haruhi can tell which twin is which." I look over at the 1st year that stated this. Well of course Haruhi would know. She's really smart.

"I'll go get Haruhi so he can tell us if you got it right or not." The 2nd year says before running off to get Haruhi. I look back over at the twins to see them sliding this way and that and spinning here and there. When they were done, they stood in front of me again.

"So which one is Hikaru?" They ask, both smiling as if they think I'm going to answer wrong. I point at the one on my left first.

"You're Kaoru." I then point to the other one on my right. "And you're Hikaru." I smile at myself, knowing that I won this little game. They don't say anything for a moment, then they take a step closer to me, smiling.

"Uh-oh. You got it wrong~." They sing, putting their arms on each others shoulders, then they look down at me, a creepy smile appeared on their faces. It looked like that was their 'rape' face. "That means we can finish were we left off." I shake my head furiously, and put my hands up quickly in defense.

"Hell no! I know I got it right." I start to back up, when a hand is on my shoulder.

"You guys should stop trying to trick her." I turn and there's Haruhi.

"So, did Madeline guess right?" The 1st year says, as more girls start to gather around us. Other girls start nodding their heads, also wanting to know the answer.

"Yup. Madeline got it right." All of the girls start to freak out at this. They start to gather around me now, everyone of them wanting to know how I did it. I looked over at the twins and I saw them frowning in defeat. They just wanted to win so they could lick the chocolate cake and frosting off of my face. Those little devils. Yet, I didn't want all of the girls to know how I knew. Most of them weren't the brightest anyway. Plus, Hikaru and Kaoru wouldn't be able to play their silly little game.

"It's a secret." When I say this, all of the girls that were around me started to whine, and Hikaru and Kaoru look over at me with small smiles. I fish out a few napkins to whip off the rest of the frosting on my face.

"Maddy, don't forget to clean that mess up." Kyouya call over to me. I look and find the cake that Tamaki had whipped from his eyes and a shattered plate. I frown. It wasn't even my fault and I still have to clean it up. Well that's what maids do. I clean up that mess and I'm about to throw everything away when I hear my phone going off.

"Hmmm what did she say, ransomed notes keep fallin at your mouth

Mint sweet talk, newspaper work cut outs

Speak no feeling no I don't believe you,

You don't care a bit, you don't care a bit."

Even though the ring was quite and wasn't disturbing anyone , Kyouya sends me an annoying look, so I gave him an apologetic one and shrugged my shoulders. I ran to grab it before it went to voice mail.

"Hello."

"Maddy, where are you?" Oh no! I glance at the clock that hung on the wall. 4:45. Fuck. I was late. I snatch my bag off of the windowsill and run for the back room.

"Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry. I'll be there in about five minutes." I say as I miraculously unbutton the maid outfit that I need help with yesterday.

"You better be. I've been waiting for, like, ever." I frown as I dress quickly into some clothes I brought from home.

"Don't you talk to me like that. I was going to make a special dessert for you, but now I'm reconsidering." I finish getting dressed and I neatly place the maid outfit on the chair.

"A-ah! I'm sorry. Please make the dessert. I'm sorry." I hear him beg franticly through the phone. I pull my boots on and smooth the front of my shirt.

"Okay. I'll make the dessert." I grab my bags and place them on my shoulder.

"Yay!" I smiles at him as I walk out of the backroom. I look around and see that all of the guest had left, with only the hosts remaining. They look over at me when I exit the backroom.

"Okay, okay. Settle down there cowboy. I'll come and get you now." Honey walks over to me.

"Who are you talkin too, Made-chan."

"Okay then. I'll be waiting in the usual spot."

"I be there in less than 5 minutes." Honey tilts his head to the side, waiting for me to answer him.

"Bye then." I hang up and look over at Honey.

"Ummm… someone every special." I wave to everyone. "Bye everyone. I gotta go." I turn to leave.

"Host hours are still going on." I stop and turn to face Kyouya. He is typing on laptop.

"Yeah I know, but I told you yesterday that I need to leave at 4:30 and it's past that time." I point at that clock on the wall. I need to hurry or I was going to be even more late.

"Yes I remember your specific request yesterday." He stops typing and looks at me. "But I also remember telling you that we would discuss that matter today."

"Yes I know you said that, but we need to talk about it another time. Maybe tomorrow, but right now I need to leave because I am running late." I inch towards the door. "Sorry, but I have to leave right now." I then turn and make my way to leave.

"Madeleine! What!" I stop and look over my shoulder at the blonde. "Tomorrow we're going to the wondrous commoner mall, and because you're part of the Host Club, we want you to come." Tamaki says, walking over to me. I don't have time to discuss this either. I let out a sigh of frustration and start digging into my bag. Finding a piece of paper and something to write with, I scribble my cell number and hand it too him.

"Here Tamaki-sempai. Please call me later and tell me more about it later because I'm in a real hurry." I glance at the clock, as Tamaki grabs the paper. Damn it. I wasn't going to be keeping my promise.

"Ok. Will do Madeleine." Tamaki then bows at me. "Fare well our beautiful princess." I smile at him, not having time to argue with him as I bow back to him, and then I run out of the club room, yelling bye to everyone. I make a mad dash for the elementary building, almost running into a few people.

I told him I was going to be in the front of the elementary school in five minutes. Even though I ran all the way there from the club room, I was ten minutes late. The whole walk home, he went on and on about him. I looked down at him, and smiled at him as he tried to scold me. I laugh at him when he tries to give me a stern look, but we just both end up laughing. I grab his hand and smile at him again.

"Come on Cole, we have your favorite diner to make."

* * *

><p><strong>Yay I'm finally done. Sorry everyone again. Like I said at the beginning, the teachers just keep pilling on the homework. And I have the PSATS to study for now…<strong>

**So who is Cole… Can anyone guess?**

**Please review!**


	4. Morning People

Chapter 4

**God! Howw long has it been since I last updated. Forevver? Almost a year?! Oh my Cod, I suck. I'm vvery sorry evveryone. Also I just noticed that I'm talkin like Eridan Ampora. Great. Sorry I've been obsessed with Homestuck (owned by Andrew Hussie) for the last several months. **

**Anywho... I'm sorry again. I will try to write the other chapters as fast as my little hobbit brain can go. **

**Enjoy! :)**

****Also visit my tumblr at .com if you're bored waiting for the next chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran Highschool Host Club**

~~oOoOoOo~~

True to his word, Tamaki called me later that day. He told me that we were going to a commoner's outlet mall. What I didn't get was that I had only joined 2 days ago and they treat me like a long time friend. It doesn't make any sense to me. Yet, I did agree to go because I didn't have anything to do this weekend. The house was clean, homework was done and Cole was going to a friends.

I look over at Cole, who was doing his homework on the dining room table. I smile at him as Tamaki is still ranting on about the efficiency of commoner goods. He had called me right as I started washing the dishes, so I had the phone between my shoulder and head, and my hands covered in soapy-water.

"It's just amazing these sales that commoners come up with. 'Buy 2 get one free.' it's amazing!" Tamaki sings into the phone. He was shrieking into the phone earlier. I rolled my eyes at him and continued to finish the dishes.

"Maddy can I have dessert now?" Cole asked from the dining room. I sigh.

"I'm doing the dishes, just wait a moment." I call over to Cole. Tamaki starts asking me why I was doing the dishes and why someone else wasn't doing them for me. Damn rich kids. At the same time, Cole moans and starts whining.

"But I want it now~." I hear a thump; I peeked over at Cole. He had dropped his head onto his homework. I finish the dishes and put them away. I then grab the frozen strawberries, bananas and raspberries, vanilla ice cream, ice and milk. I put them all on the counter next to the blender. I tell Tamaki goodnight and hang up, then start putting all of the ingredients into the blender and start it up.

The sound fills the room and I glance over my shoulder. I see Cole in the doorway, drawn in by the familiar sound of smoothies being made. I smile at him as I turn off the blender and pour two large glasses full of the yummy goodness. Cole casually walks over and bounces on the balls of his feet, smiling with glee while I grab a spoon and his favorite color straw, red. He grabs his glass and spoon, saying a quick thank you and returns to his homework. I shake my head at him and take a sip of my own smoothie. The sweet blast explodes in my mouth.

After cleaning up, I check on Cole, who I find passed out on the couch. I pick him up and put him in bed. I clean up alittle then head to my study, where I go through some bills and paperwork, then head up to my bed a few hours later.

I sit up quickly in my bed as the doorbell's high chiming tone rings throughout the whole house. I rub my eyes and look over at the clock on my bedside table. It's freakin' 6:30 in the morning, who in their right mind would bother someone this early in the morning. I had to get up earlier this morning to bring Cole to his friend's house at 5. They had plans to go skiing in the Swiss mountains. After dropping him off, my agent called me to go over this weeks modeling plans and appointments. I then tried to go back to bed right after that, only to be woken up at this time. I curse whoever is at the door. The doorbell is still going off as I get out of bed. I march down the stairs and throw open the door, not caring who it is or that all I'm wearing is short-shorts and a tank top.

No big surprise when I find that it's the host club… Tamaki was standing in front of the doorbell with his finger hovering over the button. And everyone else, except Haruhi, were standing on my front steps looking at me with huge smiles on their faces. Minus Mori and Kyouya whose faces were neutral. They were all dressed in casual clothing, designers no less.

"Good morning Maddy." Tamaki, Honey, and the twins all shout. I glare at them, and just stand there. It's too early for me to deal with them.

"Do you know what time it is?" I growl at them. I narrow my eyes at them, waiting for an answer. But I'm too agitated. "It's fucking 6:30 in the morning."

"Yes I know." Kyouya says also sounding rather agitated. "Tamaki here, has been up since 5:30." I glance at Kyouya and see that he has dark circles under his eyes and he just doesn't look happy to be here. He must not be a morning person.

"Yeah, Milord woke us all up at 5:45." Kaoru says rubbing his eyes.

"And on a Saturday, when we should be still sleeping." Hikaru says yawning.

"'The early bird gets the worm', gentlemen." Tamaki sings. Me, Hikaru, and Kaoru all glare at him. I then notice that Honey was starting to droop on Mori's shoulders. This was way too early.

"Tamaki it's too fucking early. Come back in a few hours. I'm going back to bed." I start to close the door, not waiting for an answer, but Tamaki stops the door and pokes his head in.

"But Maddy, this trip to the commoner's mall is going to be an exciting adventure. And the place opens at 6:40." He tries to open the door wider, but I hold it firm in its place.

"Just because it opens at 6:40, doesn't mean that you have to be there exactly at 6 fucking 40!" I try to shut the door again, even with Tamaki still in the threshold.

"Maddy, don't use such naughty boy words! And as your father I command you to come." He gave one last finally push, opening the door all the way and grabs my arm and starts pulling me out of the house.

"Like hell I will!" I grab the doorframe. "This is considered fuckin kidnapping! Now let me go you dumb blonde!" I suddenly fall to the ground. I look at Tamaki, who is on the ground hanging onto Kyouya's leg. Kyouya is just ignoring him. I pick myself and think about what to do next. I was awake now and there was no way I could get back to sleep anytime soon. Might as well go. I sigh and step to the side.

"Fine... Come on in." Tamaki immediately gets up and walks into my house, followed by everyone else. I close the door and turn to find them commenting and complementing at everything. I shake my head at them and start heading for the stairs, but Hikaru and Kaoru stop me.

"_Nice pajamas Maddy, where'd you get them?_" They stand on either side of me. (**A/N: I'm going to italic the sentence whenever the twins talk at the same time.**)

"Good choice of colors." Kaoru grabs the bottom of my tank, rubbing the fabric between his fingers. "It's soft too."

"Shows a lot of skin too if you ask me." Hikaru throws an arm over my shoulder and smirked playfully at me.

"Hikaru! Kaoru! Get away from my precious daughter." Tamaki shouts, running over to us, and tries to get the twins away from me. Then he points at me with his eyes veered towards the ground. "And Maddy, you go put on some decent clothes. No lady should be dressed like that in front of a boy, no less a group of men." I narrowed my eyes at him and crossed my arms. He's reprimanding me and calling me his daughter again. I'm not going to let him do this.

"Oh I'm so sorry your 'Highness'" I rudely spout. "But I was in such a hurry to open the door as the doorbell was fucking screaming in my ear. And just so you know. I went to bed at 1 last night and had to wake up at fucking 4 this morning. So I'm sorry if I'm not dressed to your fucking needs. And don't you dare call me your daughter again, or someone is going to end up in a lot of pain." As I said this, Tamaki with an expression of complete horror, had slowly backed his way behind Kyouya, who just nodded his head. The twins and Honey stared at me with expressions of complete fear, not that I was surprised. I breathed in deeply to compose myself.

"I'm gonna go get dressed now." I turn on my heels and head upstairs to change. Today felt like it was going to be a long day.

~~ooOoo~~

The mall wasn't that exciting to me, but everyone else wanted to check out every store and compare the prices of how much they pay. Kyouya and I were now waiting outside a toy store as the rest of the group was inside.

"So Ms. Holo." I look of at Kyouya, who was leaning against the wall nonchalantly.

"Call me Maddy, please."

"Ok." Kyouya glances at me. " So Maddy."

"Yes, Kyouya?"

"We still need to discuss the reason as to why you need to leave club early." Oh, that.

"I have to leave club early cause I have an important task that I have to do everyday."

"But what are these important tasks that you have to do everyday?" Why does he ask so many questions.

"It's none of your business." I look back over to the other guys, I could still feel Kyouya staring at me. I must really get under his skin. "By the way~." I narrow my gaze, and give him a sideways glance. "How is it that you guys know where I live?"

Kyouya pushes his glasses up with his middle finger, causing a glare over his frames. "I have my sources." He then pulls his little black book out from nowhere and writes something down. It was actually a smaller version of his normal black book.

"And what are these sources exactly?" He stops writing and looks over at me.

"Let me tell you this Maddy. It is my job to know everything about every guest that the Host Club has. That includes their background, family history, who they like, who they date, and who they are engaged to." His book disappeared into thin air, he crosses his arms and stares off into distance. "The same goes for the other Hosts and staff. Which also includes you and Cole." I stiffen at this. I haven't told anyone about Cole or the fact that I live with him alone. I quickly calm myself.

"I hope you won't tell anyone about him." I cross my arms, "or anything else about my life."

"I can assure you Maddy, that will never happen, cause it means nothing to me." He flashes me his fake host smile. Why is it that all of his smiles are fake? I sigh at this and try not to think about how creepy it is that he knows everything about me.

"Made-chan!" I look over to see Hani skipping over to me. He grabs my hand. "Come with me." It wasn't really like I had a choice as I was dragged into the toy store all the way to the back wall. The back wall was covered in every type of stuffed animals there was. Tamaki was holding a teddy bear, the twins had an elephant and Mori had a graffe. The twins put down the elephant and came towards me.

"Maddy we want you to pick out a stuffed animal." Kaoru says grabbing my free hand that Hani wasn't holding.

"And whatever one it is, we'll get it for you." Hikaru says wrapping his arms over my shoulders from behind me. Hikaru lets me go and pushes on my back, as all three of them guide me over to one end of the wall. Lions, whales, monkeys, lizards, eagles, beatles, any kind of animal you could think of.

I had looked over most of the wall, when I spotted it. It was on the very top shelf with its tail hanging over the edge. I let go of Hani's hand that I was still holding and reach for the tail. But cursing my short sizes, I wasn't able to reach it, even on my tippy-toes. (**A/N: yes i use that term.**) Hikaru noticed me reaching for something and reached over me to get a stuffed animal one shelf down from the one I wanted. He hands me the squirrel with a smile. I grab it and put it back on the shelf and point at the lynx. Kaoru lets go of my hand and reaches for it but he was also too short. I shake my head at them as they try to grab it by jumping, which they were failing at. I walk over to Mori.

"Hey Mori-sempai, could you help me get one of the stuffed animals, please." He nods his head, so i grab his hand and bring him over to the other three still trying to get the linx. "It's the lynx on the top shelf." He then reaches over the twins and Hani, and hands it to me. "Thank you, Mori-sempai." I smile and Mori pats my head, smiling back at me.

The lynx was soft and about medium size, which was the best to cuddle with. I look over at the twins and extend the animal at them.

"I would like this one please." They take the animal from me then look at each other.

"So, you're into large cats?" Hikaru grabs the animal from Kaoru and holds it out in front of him.

"We thought of you as a puppy type of girl." Kaoru grabs a puppy off the shelf and tosses it at me. I catch it and put it back on the shelf and grab the owl instead.

"Just so you know, I like a lot of animals, not just large cats." I gently toss the owl in the air and catch it. "But lynx are my absolute favorite." I smile at them, putting the owl back on the shelf. The twins look at each other, having their own conversation, passing thoughts. They then smile and look at me.

"_How about this._" They link arms and take a step closer to me. "_We will buy you two stuffed animals, but only if you stay at our house tonight._" Tonight? I wasn't busy and all of the bills and homework was done. Cole was at his friends for the weekend, so i was free. I think about the offer, plus I was getting free stuff. I grab the owl again and toss it to them. "Deal." They smile with glee and gave me a hug, sandwiching me between them.

~~oOoOo~~

**I made this chapter longer, but I decided to end it here because this chapter has taken way too long for me to finish and upload it. Also…**

**I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY THAT IT HAS TAKEN ME THIS LONG! Believe me, I didn't want it to take this long.**

**I will try to upload the next chapter as soon as I can.**


	5. Game pieces

**Yo yo guys hows it goin…**

**You guys must hate me…**

**Yes I'm terribly sorry that all of these chapters are taking forever to be written and uploaded. I've been busy with my senior year of high school and it's jam-packed with AP classes and I was busy with cosplays for Anime Milwaukee and personal cosplays.**

**Okay because I've been such a slacker, I've decided to write a long chapter for you.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club**

* * *

><p>I was presently at the mall with the Host Club, minus one Haruhi, and in pursuit of finding something to eat. We had been at the mall for sometime now considering it was a little after noon and we got here at about, well, 6:40. And that was when the mall opened. Our arrival that early was courtesy of Tamaki, who was marching forward towards the McDonalds in the food court. He was determined to try this "fast food" and made it a show of telling us about it and all that he had heard about this place.<p>

While the group headed to wait in the Mcdonalds line, me and Kyouya went in the Subway line. I talked to him after Tamaki's little speech, telling him that he would rather prefer Subway verses McDonalds. Ordering our "healthier" food, we joined the rest of the Club at a large table in the corner.

It was a little weird to be the only girl in the group right now. It wasn't that I was bothered by that, it was that everyone was staring at us. Well they were actually staring at the hosts and I was shadowed by their handsome glory that just seemed to radiate off them. I shrunk back in my corner between Mori and Kyouya as a few groups of girls strutted over and adore over them. Tamaki was of course overjoyed for the attention and went on autopilot host mode. Huni also seemed to go into host mode even though he was still eating his kids meal from McDonalds. Kyouya paid them no mind and continued eating. same goes for Mori. The twins, however, had disappeared.

After the girls talked and swooned over Tamaki and Huni, they noticed me and slowly left, giving me the evil eye. I glared back, challenging them to do something, but they turned away with their noses high in them air, acting all high and mighty. I smirk and return to my own food.

After everyone was done eating, Hikaru and Kaoru reappeared and smirked evilly, like they had committed a crime. I wouldn't be surprised if they actually did.

The next thing I notice is a group of people heading our way with purple and fluorescent yellow paint in covering their faces.

"HITACHIINS! GET YOURS ASSES BACK HERE!" When they got closer, I noticed that they were fellow students from Ouran. The twins then proceeded to hide behind me as the small group got closer.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, what did you two do?" I look back at them as they continued to hide behind me. Their devilish grins appeared and they shrugged their shoulders.

"_Oh you know. We were bored, so we seeked out some entertainment._" The group had finally caught up with us and the rest of the Host noticed the commotion that about to happen.

"What did you two devils do now?!" Tamaki narrowed his gaze at the twins hiding behind me. "And don't get my daughter involved in your shenanigans!?" The group of boys stopped right in front of me and looked over my shoulder at the twins.

"Hitachiins, what's your deal!?" These five guys towered over me as the twins snickered behind me. They were acting like children, but then again when weren't they.

They hide behind me like I was their strongest and most powerful game piece they had to put out in battle, their biggest friend to save them from bullies. Now here I was, put up as a shield to protect them from their own consequences they caused themselves.

"Hitachiins, quit hiding and get your asses out here!" Their leader, reached around me at an attempt to grab one of the twins, but I was moved into his way. This caused him to grab my shoulder, which he released quickly and looked at me apologetically as he reached round the other side of me. Which caused the same scene again with me being moved in his way and with him grabbing my shoulder. This continued on for about a minute.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, stop fooling around." Both Tamaki and Kyouya said at some point in this.

"Please, can I not be in the middle of this." I sighed as I kept getting harassed by these three guys. The leader seemed to be sick of this game of "cat and mouse" and grabbed both of my shoulders and picked me up out of the way. I would have protested about his, but I was too worn out to complain from the lack of sleep and from walking around.

"Stop playing around you two bastards!" He put me down but the twins had already took their chance to escape and were nowhere to be found. The leader cursed under his breath and quickly bowed to me telling me sorry and ran off with his other friends in tow. But one of them stopped in front of me as the rest of them searched for the twins. He bowed at me before I could get a good look of his face.

"Im sorry that you had to be in the middle of that." He stood back up and I had to say, he was quite handsome. He had blonde hair with blue eyes that were so breathtaking that they seemed almost not real. And he had like a boy-band, punk outfit on, almost k-pop, and I gotta say that he could pull it off, even though he had purple paint splattered over him.

"Sure it's no problem." I smiled one of my cute smiles and tilted my head to the side. And as if on cue, a little blush spread across his face. I didn't mean to do it on purpose, it just happened. I was a big flirt and its not my fault it just happened to be with a handsome guy.

"uh.." He swallowed and stuck his hand out for me to shake. "I'm Horiku Austen by the way." He smiled after not being as flustered, and dagnabit, it was adorable. I felt my heart start to speed up a little as I grabbed his hand and shook it.

"Holo Madeleine." He dropped my hand and looked in the direction his friend went and looked back at me.

"Well I better go catch up with them." He then winked at me, "See you around." I nodded and smiled back as I watched him chase after his friends.

A hand then suddenly appeared on my shoulder as I was spun around and hugged tightly by non other than Tamaki.

"Maddy, my precious daughter, who was that?! Daddy does not approve of this relationship?! Daddy does not approve of that hooligan?! He rubbed his face against my head while squeezing me tighter.

"Tamaki let go of me." I try to push him away, but he has a strong hold on me and only proceeds to hug me even tighter.

"My daughter deserves someone much better!" I flail my arms around to get his attention or someone elses.

"Please. Help. Can't. Breath." I was soon out of Tamaki's grasp, but two sets of arms replaced Tamaki's.

"_We don't approve of him either._" The twins rubbed their cheeks against mine.

"As your big brothers, you should listen to us." Kaoru said, pulling me closer to him.

"And we know who deserve to be with you." Hikaru did the same as Kaoru.

"_Us._" Then they both kissed my cheeks, smiling devilishly. I squirmed in their grasp as they said this. I was blushing madly from what they said, but luckily Huni dragged me from their grasp to a candy store. The blush was still clearly on my face as I debated about whether the twins were joking or not.

Mori, Huni and I were looking through the candy store, looking around at what we might want. Huni looked like he might explode from how excited he was. Then my phone started to go off. I looked at the called I.D. and my smile fell.

Why did he have to call.

~oOoOo~

**(This part will be in Hikaru and Kaoru's point of view)**

How could we put it?

Maddy just looked so freaking adorable when she becomes flustered. It was just so easy to tease her.

We had agreed that she was our toy, ours and nobody elses. Yeah it was weird for us to do something like this, but she had some how found her way into our world. Even though she didn't do it on purpose.

She was different from all the other girls that would usually fawn over us and became fangirls. But Maddy was different. She had a kind, sweet smile that just made you want to get to know her. Maybe it was her eyes that did that. Their green gem like color held secrets and mystery that just made you curious.

Maddy was beautiful in more ways than one. She was a Victoria Secret model so she had to be pretty, even though most of the photos are photoshopped. She was beautiful on the inside too.

We actually knew Maddy growing up, but she doesn't remember. She was in multiple of our mother's photoshoots. Her mother was over a lot and she would bring Maddy with her a lot so we had someone to play with.

She was the first one to guess which twin was which. That day was the day she entered our world. But it seemed like we all forgot about it when she had to move away.

We watched her get pulled into the candy shop with Huni and Mori. Huni of course looked like he was going to explode from all the candy that surrounded him. Maddy looked around at all the candy too, smiling just as excited as Huni. Like we said, freaking adorable. Hikaru grabbed Maddy's bag that she had dropped that holds her stuffed animals. We both shake our heads at her silliness and look back over at her only to find that she had disappeared. She wasn't in the candy shop with Huni and Mori anymore. We look around and spot her sitting down at a table by the windows. We quietly walk over to her.

As we got closer, we could see that she was on the phone with what looked like a very important call by the facial expressions she was making. Then her face fell in a frown and what looked like… fear? We slowly got closer so we could listen to her conversation, but we made sure to say out of sight.

"_You ignorant child! I gave you one job and you couldn't complete such a simple task!_"

"Sir, I did finish the project. I sent it to your advisor so not to disturb you with your other work."

"_Do not lie to me you brat! I know you didn't finish it. You just gave it to my advisor to finish it for you! You had too many details missing in your report and it was sloppy! This is unacceptable and this was your last chance to prove to me that you could do something useful._"

Maddy ran a hand through her hair in frustration and glared at the table. Whoever this prick was, he was making Maddy upset and we hated to see her this way. She rubbed her eyes, looking extremely exhausted.

"Please just give me another chance. I promise that I won't mess anything up and I can prove to you that I'm useful and worthy." Worthy? Worthy of what? We looked at each other, trying to figure out what all of this meant.

"_Fine. But this is your last chance. Fail this and you will be disowned and Cole will be prohibited from seeing you ever again._" Maddy's face fell immediately into shock and fear as she pulled the phone away from her ear. The line was silent and whoever was on the other side had hung up.

Who was this prick?

What did they mean about Maddy being disowned?

And who was the Cole?

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everyone.<strong>

**I'm sorry again that it took forever for me to type up this chapter.**

**Yes I know that you are all anxious to know who Cole is (the twins are now too), but I promise soon you will find out.**

**Also a new person. Who is this Austen Horiku? Well I will promise that he will appear again in another chapter.**

**Again if you're bored of waiting for the next chapter to come out, check out my tumblr (shadowlover96)**

**Maddy signing out.**


	6. Like Old Times

**Hey mah fellow fanfictioners**

**Okay I lied. That last chapter wasn't that long, it was shorter than I thought. So here's like a part two to the last chapter because you guys deserve it!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club**

* * *

><p>Why did he have to call. I finished that report, I even went through it twice to make sure everything was correct and professional. It just wasn't perfect enough for him. The jackass. Like I wasn't stressed out enough with juggling school work, actual work, bills, paperwork, and taking care of Cole. Also adding in the times that I have to work in photoshoots. Taking on this new project only meant more stress and no sleep for the next week. I hardly got any sleep to begin with so that meant pulling all-nighters after all-nighters, in other words absolutely no sleep. That meant I was gonna need to stock up on coffee. The project was probably e-mailed to me immediately after the conversation ended, so that means I should start working on it now.<p>

But I promised Hikaru and Kaoru that I'd sleepover. Shit!

I began going through plans through my head as I tapped my fingers against the surface of the glossy, plastic table.

Maybe they wouldn't mind if I started working on it at their house. No. They'd never let me and they would want me to play games with them. It would also be the same if they were to stay at my house. And if i was to start, it would be on my mind and I'd stay totally focused on only the project. Damn it all!

I didn't want to break my promise (more like my end of the deal) to the twins. Guess I'll just have to start working on it tomorrow. I only have work tomorrow to worry about because Cole was gonna be at his friends till after school on Tuesday. Lifting a little load off my shoulders of things that I need to worry about.

My hand twitched to unlock my phone and look at the email containing my project; as I stared at my phone intensely which was sitting innocently atop of the table. The fucking jackass.

I exhaled deeply and rubbed my eyes again to try and whip away some of the sleepiness that was setting in from the lack of sleep last night. I then grabbed my phone and headed back over to the Hosts. I pushed the project from my mind and plastered on a fake smile as I approached the group.

"So gentlemen, where to now?" Tamaki said as he was looking at the mall directory.

"Did we go over here?" Huni asked pointing a store at one end of the mall.

"Yeah." Mori replied as he picked up Huni and placed him on his shoulders.

"_How about here?_" The twins pointed to a store in the middle of the mall.

"No because we haven't gone that side of the mall yet." Kyouya stated, rubbing his eyes to wake himself up a little more. I had to suppress a yawn as Tamaki pointed in a direction and of one end of the mall.

"Okay then Hosts. On ward!" Tamaki started heading in the direction he was pointing at. I shook my head and headed in the opposite direction.

"Wrong way Tamaki." I say over my shoulder with the rest of the Host following me.

"_Lead the way Maddy!_" The twins each looped one of their arms though mine as I lead them to the next store. Tamaki was behind us running to catch up and was whining about us leaving him behind.

It was now 6 o'clock and I was sitting in between the twins in their limo. I had my stuffed animals that they bought me and the coffee that I found on sale for the following week. Its delicious smell filled the whole limo with its amazing smell. The twins must have agreed too because they would take a deep breath and smile. Soon, all at once, our stomach growled loudly. We all looked at each other then bursted out laughing. One of our stomach grumbled even louder, making us laugh even harder.

"I think we should have dinner." Kaoru said, holding his stomach because he was laughing so hard.

"You think. Hey Maddy, what would you like to eat?" Hikaru asked while putting an arm around my shoulder. I tapped my finger against my lips in thought.

"How about spaghetti." Italian sounded good right now and it was quick to make so we could eat right away. The twins nodded and Kaoru took out his phone and called the chief to start preparing our dinner as we pulled up to their mansion. We got our of the limo and went inside. It was just as amazing as I remembered.

The Hitachiin Mansion was different from most of the other rich kids places because of all the cultural items and art that they had.

African animal statues surrounded by Indian rugs. Two different styles of art and culture that just seemed to fit perfectly together. And there was so much color everywhere you look with the warm color scheme. Reds, yellows, oranges, and browns. Occasionally cool colors would pop out or catch your eye to compliment or contrast the warm colors. It always have me this happy, warm feeling to be in their house.

I missed the feeling of this warmth. I hadn't been in their house in years. I had to stagger behind to stare at the entryway in awe. I smiled and spun around slowly to look at every angle of the room. I soon faced the twins and they were leaning against the doorway to the diningroom. They were waiting patiently for me with a soft smile on their face as they stared at me.

"Hey what's got you guys looking all dreamy?" I hopped over to them as they shook their heads to snap out of whatever daze they were in. Weirdos.

"Oh nothing. Just thinking." Hikaru rubbed the back of his neck.

"Of when was the last time you were here." Kaoru finished rubbing his arm. I narrowed my gaze at them as the seemed to be looking everywhere but me. Wait! Are they blushing?! Like I said, weirdos. I huffed and and turned around to look back at the room with my back to the twins.

"I missed coming here when I moved away." I put my hands behind my back and rocked on my heels. "I missed it a lot." I smiled as old childhood memories danced across my mind. "Some of my best childhood memories were made here." I then smiled sadly as my mom came to mind, and playing here with the twins. Running down the halls and laughter echoing off the walls and heard throughout the whole mansion.

I smile brighter and turn back towards the twins and grabbed their hands as I headed towards the dining room.

"Come on, let's eat! I'm starving!" The twins were silent, but they both squeezed my hands, like they were remembering those memories too.

After an eventful diner with spaghetti getting thrown all over the place. We changed into pajamas, with the twins letting me use one of their boxers and a large shirt. We played many games including: Minecraft, Black OPs (which the twins sucked at or I was just that good at kicking their butts), and Rock Band, switching around instruments after every song.

After a while of playing video games , we all got bored with that, so I started a full out pillow war with slamming a pillow in both Hikaru and Kaoru's face.

Now I know what you're thinking, isn't it called a "pillow fight." Yes it is, but a pillow _WAR_ and a pillow _FIGHT_ are totally different. In a pillow war, the game doesn't end until all of the pillows have broken open and lost all of their feathers; or when at least one of the pillows break and someone gets tickled to the point that they piss themselves. It was an old game that we came up with when we were younger.

Yeah we were that childish that we were still playing it. And of course I would always lose because the twins would always team up against me, and tickle me til I was read in the face and on the brink of pissing myself that I have to punch them to get off me. It was just the same like when we were kids and it still ended with me slugging them both in the arm to get off me.

We laid there in the mass of feathers that were floating slowly down to the ground, panting heavily. As we somewhat were laying on top of each other's limbs. God I misses this. I smiled and stood up and stretched my arms above my head and turned to the twins who were still laying on the floor staring up at me.

"Lets get ice cream! Ice cream sounds so good right now!" I pull both of them up and drag them to the kitchen. They didn't say anything, but they had smiles plastered on their faces as they held my hands as we walked down the hallway.

The ice cream didn't make me hyper like it made the twins, we each had two large bowls of ice cream, but it didn't help. I laid against the twins as we lounged on the couch as a scary movie was being played. The twins thought I didn't like scary movies, that was true, but I was too tired to care. My eyes drooped slowly close, but an exciting part of the movie would happen and the twins would jump and scream like they were actually scared. Causing me to jump wake. Soon it became too much and I just fell asleep.

**(Twins point of view again!)**

Hikaru felt something on his shoulder and he almost jumped from getting the shit scared out of him, but he stopped from screaming when he saw that it was just Maddy. He nudged Kaoru with his foot causing him to look over at his brother questioning when he also saw the sleeping girl on Hikaru's shoulder. They had a silent conversation and nodded to each other in agreement.

Kaoru carefully picked up the sleeping girl, bridal style, and carried her to their bed. Hikaru turned off the movie and followed close behind, pulling the blankets away from the bed and carefully placing her on the bed. She stirred a little causing the twins to freeze afraid that they woke her. But she just turned and clutched a pillow to her chest cutely. They sighed in relief and they both got in bed too. They both had another silent conversation, both agreeing that they missed this the most. They missed being with her. Being able to sleep in the same bed with it not being awkward between us. We would pass out on top of each other and it was awesome.

But why did it seem somewhat different now? Was it because we were older? Was it because we were separated for so long? Maybe it's because we care about her a lot. She was the first one to enter our little world. She was the first one to open the gate, and walk right us to us. To make us feel wanted and cared for. That someone cared about us as individuals and not just as one person. Something we always wanted. She might not show it now, but she really cares about us. We just know that that is the truth.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm not happy about this chapter but I promised that I'd update as soon as I could. The next chapter will be better and Cole will come into the picture again and maybe some drama. (Sneak peeks!)<strong>

**Enjoy and review! Thanks!**


	7. Ch 7: Gamer

Chapter 7

**Yo guys how is it going? Good? Okay? Well anyway I just wanted to say sorry again for not updating in a while. Seeing as I started this fanfic two years ago and there are only 7 chapters! ...I'm horrible...**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ouran high school host club**

* * *

><p>"Move you fuckass!"<p>

"You got to me shitting me!?"

What's going on? I slowly opened my eyes rubbing them as I stared at the ceiling.

"What?! I totally hit you!"

"No! You missed!"

I sit up slowly as I stretched my arms, and crack my neck and back.

"You idiot! That was my kill?!"

"Na-uh! It was mine!"

I turn towards the noise which was Hikaru and Kaoru playing a video game. It looked like a three way game they were playing with someone else over the internet. They were both wearing headphones which were muffling the voice of the mysterious third player.

I got up out of bed and walked behind the couch that the twins were sitting in. They still hadn't realized I was up yet. I quickly grabbed a controller out of Hikaru's hand.

"Wha-" He whipped his head around at me as I climbed over the couch to sit in between the twins and played Hikaru's character. It was Black OPs that they were playing, and the twins were losing even though it was an all for one.

"Don't you dare cheat Kaoru."

Kaoru grunted in reply with a nod. I then made my move by camping out on top of an arch. Whoever this third player was they were really good at this game seeing as he was winning by several kills. I lay down on the arch and get my gun ready. I wait for a few moments then a player walked around the corner, but I didn't shoot.

I waited.

Suddenly the player fell and a third player came into my line of sight. It must have been Kaoru that feel and that other player was the pro third. I smirk as I aim and fire. A kill shot.

I quickly get out of my camp spot and locate another one inside a building on the third floor. I set a trap by the corner of the door incase someone tries to sneak up on me from behind. I then crouch over by the corner of the window with my sniper. Camping wasn't really honorable for a gamer seeing as other online players bitch at you for camping. But Hikaru and Kaoru were getting killed and they needed help.

HIkaru and Kaoru both chuckled as the third player was talking to them over chat.

"Hikaru made that shot." Kaoru said into the mic.

"Yup and you better be ready 'cause I'm gonna kick your ass!" HIkaru said as he bumped shoulders with me. I smirk and throw a grenade into a near by building.

"SHIT! SHIT!" Hikaru stated frantically as if he threw them by accident. Kaoru tried really hard to muffle a laugh as a player came into view. I quickly fire another insta-kill and move to a different location as a muffled, loud, frustrating voice came in over their headphones. From this, the twins started cracking up as the voice got louder.

"We were just holding back on you with our mad skills." Kaoru says as he picks his controller up, for he hadn't moved from his hiding stop (yes I sneaked a quick glance) since I started playing. I head back up to my first camp spot, when a bomb goes off suddenly somewhere on the left side of the map.

"You walked right into that you idiot!" Kaoru laughs next to me as he still doesn't move his player. I nug his shoulder as I get into my spot.

"What did you set up?"Kaoru mutes his mic and smirks deviously at me.

"I set up a shit load of traps on this one road and I'm hiding in the middle of it off to the side."

"Awesome! I'll make sure to stay clear of that road." Kaoru nods then starts to chuckle, Hikaru too.

"He wants us to move from our spots and face him like the men we are." Kaoru explains to me before turning his mute off. "No chance in hell! Come and find us!"

"Like hell I'm moving, it's a trap. Why don't you move and face us!" Hikaru states as he watches both of our screens, switching between the two to see if anything exciting happens (all of which is on my screen).

I shake my head at the two of them when movement at the bottom of my screen catches my attention. He's checking all of the spots that I've camped. I put my gun away and pull out a knife instead. I smirk and hop over the other side of the arch. Lo and behold, there he was . I run up behind him and make a silent, quick kill as I run to another spot. Hikaru and Kaoru are laughing so hard that they have take their headphones off and Kaoru puts his controller down as if he needed it 'cause he still hasn't moved. I grab Kaoru's headphones before he can get them and put them on.

"-ou fucking kidding me!? Hikaru how the fuck did you go from a fucking noob to a pro in one game!? What the actual fuck you bimbo!"

I clamp a hand over my mouth as I mute the mic as fast as I can before I burst out laughing and the three of us are just sitting there laughing our asses off. I was out in the middle of the street, as vulnerable as I ever could be, but I couldn't stop laughing as he just kept going on his rant. I held my stomach as I tried to move my player to a safer location which was hard to do with only one hand. I put my other hand on the controller as I giggled hysterically. I still had the knife in my hand as I run down the street and around a corner when I run into the guy again and insta-kill him once again. We were laughing so hard I'm surprised that we hadn't pissed ourselves.

"Oh my god, Maddy you're amazing." Hikaru says hugging my shoulder as we were still giggling. Kaoru hugged my other shoulder sandwiching me between them.

"Should I tell him yet that it's me and not Hikaru?"

"_Wait til you win_." They both say, handing me the controller. I nod and start playing again, but I done camping now, this game has gone on too long. I also think the other player was too because he kept walking into Kaoru's traps. It was time to attack head on!

~oOoOo~

I sat there proudly as I had successfully own the three way battle. Kaoru was in last place because the only kills he made were the ones when the third player walked into his traps a few times. The third player's username was RocketKiller12, who had only made 17 kills between Hikaru and Kaoru before I had intervened, and me with a total of 27 kills. I had demolished Mr. Rocket and he was going on a frustrated rant right now. I started laughing again and turned the mic back on as I was still laughing which cause Mr. Rocket to go silent. I carry on for a few more seconds before I stop myself and giggle once or twice.

"Hello there RocketKiller12 and I would like to tell you something. It was I who killed your ass and not Hikaru. Brace yourself for you were just owned by a girl." There was no response from the other line which caused the twins to start giggling like fucking schoolgirls behind me.

"Hello is anyone there? Or did you go mute from the utter shock?" I smirk as I place the controller down which Hikaru grabs in a mad flash and starts a different game with the third player still being in the party.

"Uh.." Is that all I get for an answer? I don't say anything as he coughs a little.

"C-can I just say that you are one badass, pro gamer girl!" At this I laugh, somewhat surprised at the sudden comment.

"What? No hello? And no, I'm no pro, I'm just better than the twins."

"Bullshit!" Hikaru spouts as he punches my arm.

"You're one of the best video game players we know thats a girl." Kaoru tousled my hair.

"I'm the only gamer girl you know." I punch them both in the arm. They then clutch their arms and act like I really hurt them by saying "ow" and "I'm dying!" The dorks.

"What's your name anyway gamer girl?" I lean back into the couch as Hikaru and Kaoru start playing a different game other than Black OPs with RocketKiller following them.

"I'll answer if you'll tell me yours."

"Deal!" He says instantly. I shake my head at how quick he responded. Typical teenage boy.

"Maddy."

"Dave."

"_You are talking to one of the smartest and most amazing girl we know!_" The twins say into the mic, smirking as my face starts to heat up.

"S-shut up you idiots!" Dave and the twins laugh as my face gets even hotter.

"So Maddy, can I ask you a question?" Dave says after we all settle down.

"You just did." I state.

"You know what I mean!" He huffs, "Do you go to school with the twins?"

"Yeah."

"Awesome! Cause I'm going to be transferring back to Ouran soon. I'm sick of the schools here in Italy. Plus I miss my friends."

"We're your only friends man." Kaoru states with a chuckle.

"Then we need to get you more acquainted with other people than these weirdos." I tossle both the twins hair as I get us to start packing my bag.

"_Maddy you're meanie!_"

"I know I am." I stick my tongue out at them.

"Fine then. Maddy, would you like to be my new friend?" Dave asks laughing at the twins.

"Sure. I'd love too."

"_No way. Maddy is off limits. She's our friend already!_" The twins wrap their arms around my shoulders.

"Geez guys. Relax. You told me to make new friends and thats exactly what I'm doing." Dave says sounding slightly offended. The twins then looked at each other encased in another private conversation.

"_Yeah, whatever._"

~oOoOo~

I went home later on Sunday than I wanted. The twins were whining and bitching when I told them I wanted to go home. Dave was even complaining slightly about me having to leave. Finally after not giving in for 10 minutes, the twins stopped whining and bitching and took me home. When we got there, I didn't even let them leave their limo, knowing they would want to come in and I couldn't have that. They would never leave then, and I needed to start working on that project.

I had gotten home at around a little after 11:30. You'd think I'd eat lunch then when I got home, but no. I dove right into the project.

The time was now sometime around 9 in the evening. I was practically starving from the lack of food, but I had become so engrossed with the project. I forced myself to stop so I could get more brain power to write a better report.

I sat there at the table eating a tv diner that my lazy self made in under 5 minutes. Tiredness was starting to slowly seep in from the lack of sleep this whole month, but I couldn't sleep now, I had too much work to do.

I ate the meal quickly and started the coffee pot brewing my new coffee. The delicious vanilla and hazelnut smell filled the kitchen and probably the rest of the house. Cole knew when I was working on a new project because the whole house smells like different flavors of coffee. During those days, Cole tries his best to help me in anyway he can, which is tidying the house.

I poured the freshly brewed coffee into my biggest mug and went back to work, but not before setting an alarm so I know when to start getting ready for school. I was going to be up all night making a dent into the workload of this one project that seems harder than the last.

I lost track of time as I dived deep into the complicating, time consuming process of gathering, recording, dating, and grouping all the information with stocks, bonds, orders, exports, and imports of several companies all over the world. There were about 11 companies and their exports, imports and whatnot branching off to what countries they are coming and going to. All of this had to be processed and that was only the beginning of the project that had to be done.

After the fifth time to the coffee pot to refuel, I debated whether or not I should stay home or not. No! I can't do that. I'm on a scholarship, I can't afford to miss a day of school. I'll just have to tough it out and go. I just only hoped the Host Club didn't have any crazy plans scheduled. I chugged my coffee at that thought and refueled for the sixth time and started a new brew.

I was halfway through the second batch of coffee when the alarm went off. I had only 4 of the companies fully processed and organized in a neat pile off to the side. I pulled out my sticky notes and marked what was what in the huge mess that covered the dining room table and floor. After everything was sticky-noted, I made sure all the windows were closed so the papers don't blow out of the piles they were somewhat "neatly" in.

After I was showered and clothed. I made myself a small breakfast before heading off to school with bookbag and coffee mug in hand. Even though it was about noon it felt way too early for me.

The few classes I had went by in the blink of an eye and a haze. Surprisingly, I was able to take notes, even though I couldn't remember writing them.

The Host Club was, well… in costume which calmed my nerve much with the fear that they had plan a trip or something big that would stop me from working on this project. I smiled a host smile, took orders, served tea and food. I hardly showed any emotion other than my fake ass host smile. Whenever I went into the kitchen, I made myself a strong cup of coffee, my special blend, that would spark me with energy.

In a blur, hosting hours were done and I was cleaning up dishes and tables. I decided to do tables last so I could clean them and sit down right away when I was finished. Which was exactly was I did.

I sat there on the comfy couch, staring out the window with the hosts talking in the background as they discussed their upcoming events and other meeting topics. There voices seemed to slowly disappear into light background noise as my mind focused on the window and what was outside of it. The sky. But all too soon, that too faded away.

* * *

><p><strong>Maddy is totally working too hard. And yes Dave is yet another new character that will influence the story at some point. <strong>

**I had fun writing this chapter because my gamer self came out in this chapter.**

**Please review and make my day. :3**


	8. Work load

**Chapter 8 **

**Sup guys! Just wanted to let you guys know that I'm redoing chapters 1 & 2 so that they 'flow' easier into the story… other than that I hate how I wrote them. So look every once in a while and it will say -(Edited)- right next to the chapter. Just so you guys are updated! :) **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran Highschool Host club **

* * *

><p><em>Poke<em>

Someone was disturbing my sleep. I curl into a tighter little ball and snuggle deeper into the pillow I had.

"Finally she stirs!"

"How long have we been trying to wake her up?"

"Approximately fifteen and a half minutes."

"Made-chan must be really tired."

"Hn."

"My precious daughter, it's time to get up!"

"Guys just leave her alone. She looks like she needs some rest."

"Come on Made-chan! _Poke poke._" Huni pokes my head and I whine not wanting to get up yet. Suddenly a pair of hands start shaking me.

"Madeleine! My precious daughter! Time to get up!" I groan and slap Tamaki's hands off me and put the pillow over my head. I then roll of the couch and onto the floor, under the couch. I didn't care if it was dusty or unlady-like for me to do it, but I just wanted some sleep. Someone pokes my hand that's clutching the pillow. I lift the pillow away from one of my eyes and see Huni laying on the ground next to me smiling. I just stare blankly back, then grunt and hide under the pillow again.

"I guess it's time to take drastic measures men. Mori-sempai!" Suddenly the shade of the couch was gone and I was lifted over someone's shoulder which was Mori's. Good thing I was wearing shorts under this maid outfit. I clutch the pillow close to my face as I rest against Mori's back.

"_Looks like your plan backfired, Lord._"

"I need to get going so I can make dinner. So see ya." Haruhi said before patting my head good-bye. I raise a hand to her in my sleepy way of saying good-bye, then clutch the pillow again. Then a thought hit me. I drop the pillow and raise myself off Mori's back.

"Yo. What time is it?"

"Oh my god Kaoru! The wild beast has awoken!" Hikaru says clutching onto Kaoru's arm, pointing at me.

"Holy shit! Get the camera!" Kaoru says pointing at me also.

"You guys are jackasses." I frown and look at Kyouya who was on his computer, typing away. "Hey Kyouya. What time is it?"

"It's approximately quarter to six." What! It's that late! I pat Mori's back.

"Mori can you put me down please." He places me down in front of him, I smile saying a quick thanks and dash for the back room. I change in a flash and leave yelling bye to the host without waiting for an answer. I run past Haruhi saying bye and catching her off guard, making her jump as I run for the schools parking lot.

I wasn't going to be late getting late getting to work. My boss knows about the situation I'm in and told me that she would understand if I was late, but I didn't want to be late. I didn't want to be the only employee that got special treatment. I hate worrying people and I was going to show my boss that I can get to work on time. Good thing that my work really isn't that far from Ouran, only a few blocks away.

I get into my car and pull out of the parking garage. In a few minutes, I was pulling into my work's back alley parking area. I hop out of my car and go through the backdoor, saying quick hellos to the people leaving and others in the locker room. I change into my uniform quickly even though there were guys in the locker room too. But when you work here at this place, you get use to it, and being a model made it easier for me when I first started working here.

I put on the curly wig on along with my headband, then apply some fresh make up and left the back room, checking myself in for work on the way. I smile and say hello to our more regular customers and fellow coworkers as I make my way to the front doors. Tonight I was hosting for the first part of the night, which was fine with me because I was probably too tired to remember correct food orders for each table. I walk right into position when some new customers came in. Me and the other girl who was hosting with me, smiled to the new customers and bowed.

"Konnichiwa and welcome to the Maid Café."

* * *

><p>I close my locker and pocketed my tips for the night. I sigh and stretch my sore arms and shoulders as I glance at the clock. <em>11:20.<em> I had homework to do when I got home and the project to work on right afterwards.

"Mad-chan!" I look over at Anna as she bounced over to me with a big bag in her hands. She outstretched the bag in my direction. "Here! I hear you're working on another project so I made you something to eat for tonight and tomorrow. Everyone here chipped in to and helped." She puffed her cheeks and shoved it into my hands. "So you better thank everyone!" She smiles as she stood there waiting for me to react and look at what she and everyone got me. I sigh and smile, grateful that I had friends that were looking out for me. I open the bag and smile brighter when I see all the food that everyone had gathered for me. I look up at Anna who was giggling and smiling brightly at me.

"Who all did this? I want to thank them all properly."

"Everyone Mad-chan, except the two newbies." I raise a hand to my face as I feel something roll down my cheek. I was crying, but I kept smiling. I hugged Anna as more tears fell.

"Thank you Anna. Thank you." I open my eyes and watch from over Anna's shoulder as everyone started piling into the locker room. I let go of Anna and stood infront of everyone and bowed. "Thank you everyone. Thank you so much." More tears fell and my smile never faltered. Everyone was then suddenly hugging me and trying to cheer me up. Everyone was helping me. Everyone was smiling.

* * *

><p>My eyes were still red from crying and my face hurt from smiling too much. But I was still smiling as I placed all the food on the counter. There was sticky notes on each container or bag, stating who it was from and some encouraging words. Healthy and unhealthy snacks and a few meals for me and Cole. A few items had Cole's name on it like a small goody-bag of candy.<p>

I was a little after one in the morning and i had just finished my homework. I was just now going threw the bag because hunger started to gnaw at my stomach I open the container Anna had made for me tonight and my mouth began to water. It was her homemade applesauce, sweet potato fries, and her infamous chicken salad.

I eat it as I put everything else away and grab a few pieces of chocolate from my own secret stash and start the coffee pot. I finish eating and cleaned Anna's containers and put them off to the side to give them to her tomorrow. The coffee is done and in hand along with some more chocolate as I head to the diningroom. I sigh and get back to work.

Since everything was organized than last night when everything was just a jumbled mess. I got the rest of the import and export data for the remaining seven companies done by around 10:30 in the morning, just before my alarm went off to start getting ready for school again.

* * *

><p>I wasn't in my maid outfit today because the rest of the hosts were in waiter outfits. For today, Host Club was held outside in the garden. I was off the hook today so I decided to do my homework in the shade under a big tree. Well, finishing it actually it.<p>

I laid in the shade with a slight rustling the leaves above a head and hair. I breathe in the soon to be summer air.

Was this project a loss cause? A waste of time? Because he's never gonna accept me and I know it. He always hated me and I was never gonna be wanted. Wait! What was I thinking!? The only reason I do this crap is so that Cole doesn't have to be with that Jackass! He was going to take Cole away. Take away my- _Poke._

I open my eyes to find a silhouette of someone standing in front of me. I was about to bitch at them when I realized who it was.

"Cole! How was your weekend? Did you have fun?" I hug him to me tightly and let him lay beside me.

"It was awesome! I had so much fun except Kiowa broke his arm 'cause he thought he could make this one jump which he failed at. He wiped out hard and broke his arm! the idiot. I bugged him about it and drew funny faces on his cast. He's fine now though. And he…" Cole went on and on telling me about his weekend and all the fun things he and his friends did. I smiled and nodded listening to him as I slowly started to doze off again.

* * *

><p>(Cole's Point of View)<p>

I glanced over at Maddy because she hadn't said anything for a while now. She was sleeping. She looked really tired, that must mean that she's working on another one of those giant projects again. I smile. She works so hard so I can stay with her, and so that we have a place to live. I try my best to help her around the house so that she doesn't have to clean as much. Maybe if I stayed at my friend's house longer so she could get the project done and not have to worry about taking care of me along with school and work. Yeah! That sounds like a good idea! I'll do that!

"Who are you?" I look at the tall blonde that approached us. He towered over me as he stood moving in front of us.

"Depends. Who are you? what are you to Maddy?" I ask, standing up.

"I'm Tamaki Suoh and a friend of Maddy's." He poses dramatically like an actor from a soap opera. I wonder how Maddy became friends with this rich doofus.

"Well I'm Cole, Maddy's little brother." I cross my arms and smirked smugly as the blonde's eyes widen. "Maddy doesn't really talk about me to her friends because the two of us live alone." I say this scratching the back of my head, then I realized that I probably shouldn't have said that. Maddy's gonna kill me. Suddenly I'm getting suffocated to death from the blonde in a hug.

"My precious daughter is living alone and is being the parent figure for her little brother! I'm so moved at how strong my daughter is!" He began to spin around, "I can be you parent figure now my son!"

"What the hell are you talking about!? Let me go!" I push away from the blonde idiot with all my might but his hug is too tight. "This can be filed as child abuse! Let me go!" I wiggle and struggle more to try and get out of his grasp.

"Tamaki! Let him go!" We both freeze and look over at my now awake sister who was glaring at us with her arms crossed. Tamaki slowly puts me down and I run over to Maddy, hiding behind her legs.

"My daughter. It's so moving how you are the only one supporting yourself and your brother. Not just that but you also have to be the parent figure for him!" Tamaki walks closer to us and captures my sister into a hug. "Well fear no longer, I will be the parent figure now so don't you worry." Like hell that will happen! He's an idiot and Maddy is amazing. Maddy just stared the idiot down.

"Tamaki, put me down." She said it in a low, even voice which scares the hell out of me. She only used that voice once on me, but oh, I was in deep trouble when that happened. Maddy was sleep deprived now, and add a really annoying person to the mix and you have a very irritated, pissed off Maddy.

He let her go and backed away slowly as she continued to stare him down. He then made a break for it and took off towards some other people screaming bloody murder. Serves him right the idiot. I walk up to Maddy, whose face was no longer hard with irritation, and was now tired and worn. She was still beautiful even with the dark circles under her eyes and the messy hair with bits of grass in it. I smile and she smiles back softly, trying to put everything behind her and put me first. She is such a selfless person.

"Sister," I pause and sit next to her, "how 'bout I go and stay at my friend's house until your new project is done." Her smile started to drop, "But it's because I don't want you to worry 'bout me." She stared at me for a moment thinking about the idea I gave. She then took a deep breath and sighed heavily and nodded, turning her attention to the leaves above.

"Okay, sounds like a plan. I'm almost half way done so you won't have to be away for too long." She smiled sadly, not wanting me to be away, but it was the best thing for both of us. "Make sure to ask your friend if it's okay for you to stay there longer." I nod and text Kiowa, who texted back almost immediately.

"He said it was fine." I walk up to Maddy and hug her. "Take care of yourself okay?" She shakes her head and hugs me tightly, laughing.

"When did you become the adult?! That's my job." She starts to give me a noogie, "When did you become so smart?" She laughs and hugs me again.

"I did it in my sleep." I stated blankly then laugh, hugging her back. I let her go and leave to meet my friend.

* * *

><p>(Normal POV)<p>

All emotion was wiped from my face except for the fake smile as I watch Cole leave. But once he's out of view, the smile is gone and a blank expression returns as I go through everything that I had to do in my head. Homework was done, I had to head to work soon. And telling Cole that I was almost halfway done was a straight up lie, I had still a far way to go.

~~oOoOo~~

I stretch and smile tiredly to myself. I had finished the project and in record timing too. I was now neatly stacked in front of me and a huge pile, about five inches thick. It took me five sleepless nights to complete it and a few of those days I had work and the host club trying to drag me to god knows where. I glance at the clock, 10:30. My classes started at 12:30 after everyone else had finished their lunch. Maybe I could take a quick nap before I go… No! I can't do that, I won't be able to get up in time. I might as well turn in these papers to his advisor now rather than later. I sigh and get ready for school and head to his main corporation building in the middle of town. I park in the street and walk up to the main doors underneath a large sign that read, '_Wiksha's Shipping Inc._' It was a big company that ships products for all of the huge important families in the area and a few around the world.

I walk into the daily cleaned atrium, full of comfy chairs and plants to give it a friendly feeling when it's anything but that.

I walk up to the main desk, the lady there smiles, she knew me with all the projects I've done in the past two years. We've conversated and became somewhat friends. Her smile was warm as she finished up the conversation on the phone.

"Maddy! It's so nice to see you." She places a hand on mine when I place them on the counter. I knew she wanted to give me a hug, but that would be very unprofessional and that would jeopardize her job.

"Same Rose." I smile back then put my business mask up. "I need to see Mrs. Ross, I have something to drop off." Rose's smile falls and she nods, understanding the situation of why I'm here. She quickly got on the phone and I gather my stuff to go sit in the waiting area. I sit quietly by myself with my school bag on my lap. After about five minutes of waiting, the elevator doors open and Mrs. Ross steps out of them. I quickly get up and walk over to her. She smiles her business smile as I pull the stack of papers from my bag, which was still neatly stacked without a single fold or crease. She quickly takes it from me and walks back in the elevator without a single word and this whole scene happened in less than 10 seconds. I turn and leave the building then head to Ouran.

My three classes that I had went by fast thankfully. School was now over so to me that meant going home and sleeping till after noon tomorrow. I walk to my car and text Cole that I finished the project and he could come home anytime this weekend. I then called Kyouya, who answered after the second ring.

"Yes Maddy?"

"Hey Kyouya. I can't come to the club today. I'm just not feeling well. Wouldn't want to get the costumers sick now." I chuckle a little as I get into my car and just sit there. "Might loss the club some profit." I add that last bit, thinking that might make Kyouya let me go.

"You don't sound sick to me, and the club isn't open today. If you are trying to skip out on club activities, there will be consequences." I sigh and rub my eyes.

"If you know so much about me, then you would know why I've been so tired these past couple of days." The stalking bastard.

"I'm fully aware of the project, but it is no excuse for skipping out on club." He says coldly. I was beginning to get irritated.

"Look here Kyouya. At least I had the good intention to call you about me being too freaking tired to hardly do anything!" I was beginning to talk louder.

"If you are that tired, you would be putting yourself into harms way driving home yourself, plus I could tell the other hosts about your little secret." I stare dumbfounded out the window.

"You ass! Blackmailing really? That's pretty low if you ask me." I get out of the car and slam the door shut in the process.

"I'm happy we were able to come to an agreement, " you could practically hear that smug,smirk in his voice. He then hung up before I could say anything else, Damn rich bastard. I grumble to myself as I walk to the 3rd music room. I open the doors wde open and march to an empty couch and face plant into it.

"Maddy. I'm so happy you were able to join us." The Shadowking says from somewhere in the room.

"_Yay! Maddy is here. Maddy is here._" The twins sing as they make their way closer. I groan into the couch and reach for the closest pillow, but Kaoru grabs it away from my reach.

"Nope! No more sleeping while you're here at the Host Club." Hikaru said leaning against Kaoru. I glare at them both and sit up.

"But I'm so tired!" I whine, carrying the 'so' longer than needed.

"Don't be such a party pooper." I look over my shoulder at the boy who spoke. He had shaggy blonde hair and green eyes. He was smiling at me like he knew me.

"Who are you?" I say, yawning in the process.

"Come on. You should know me. Eh, Beautiful."

* * *

><p><strong>Hooray for me for getting this chapter up!<strong>

**And another cheer, because Cole's relationship to Maddy is revealed! Many of you guys guessed right, Cole is her little brother in shining armor always looking out for his big sis.**

**And someone makes another appearance, who is it? Dave or Austen?**

**Also I started up another story. No I'm not abandoning this story or putting in on a hiatus. I will try to put equal attention to both fanfics!**

**Please review and give me your wonderful feedback!**


End file.
